Women Can Be
"Women Can Be" is a Sesame Street song about the many careers that women can pursue. Three of them place a spotlight on their own personal stories of success with the medical field, the circus, and rocket science. Other opportunities expressed include everything from an alligator hunter to an office clerk, a police officer to a clown college graduate, a mountain climber to a lumberjack, and a published author to a soda jerk. The chorus of women is made up of Teresa, Margaret, an astronaut, a telephone operator, and Betty Lou. They are joined by other Anything Muppets to proclaim "there's nothing we women can't be." The song was also featured in the 1993 Sesame Street Live''show ''When I Grow Up, performed by Prairie Dawn(considering becoming a lion tamer) and other female Muppets. Lyrics 'All: '''Women can fly way up high up on trapezes. '''Betty Lou: '''Women can be roller skaters. '''All: '''Women can help to find cures for diseases. '''Old Lady: '''Women can hunt alligators. '''All: '''Pilots and poets, policewomen too. Look at the things that we women can do. '''Betty Lou: '''We can be clowns. '''Green Woman: '''We can be cooks. '''Orange Woman: '''We can be bus drivers. '''Teresa: '''We can write books. '''All: '''Just look around you, it's easy to see, there's nothing we women can be. '''Blue Woman: '''Sing it like it is, Teresa. '''Teresa: '''I used to be good with a needle and thread. I'd sew dainty dresses of blue. Then I got an urging to be a great surgeon and now I sew people up too. '''All: '''Then she got an urging to be a great surgeon and now she sews people up too. '''Green Woman: '''Margaret, tell them about the cat. '''Margaret: '''Once, I had a cat that I tried to teach tricks. A quiet and sweet little thing. But the tricks I was tryin' required a lion. '''All except Margaret: '''A lion?! '''Margaret: '''And that's why I'm here in this ring. '''All: '''The tricks she was trying required a lion and that's why she's here in this ring. '''Astronaut Woman: '''Oh, I used to go bicycling far from my home. My mother would say, "Come back soon". '''Everyone Else: '''Come back soon! '''Astronaut Woman: '''I traveled so fast off the Earth in a blast off, now I'm on the way to the moon. '''All: '''She traveled so fast off the Earth in a blast off... five, four, three, two, one... ''(The astronaut woman is launched like a rocket into the sky) Now she's on her way to the moon. To the moon! Women can ride up inside of a rocket. '''Old Lady: '''Women can be office clerkers. '''All: '''Women can sew things like pillows and pockets. '''Betty Lou: '''Women can be soda jerkers. '''All: '''Pilots and poets, policewomen too. Look at the things that we women can do. '''Betty Lou: '''We can be clowns. '''Green Woman: '''We can be cooks. '''Orange Woman: '''We can be bus drivers. '''Teresa: '''We can write books. '''Blue Woman: '''We can catch fish. '''Margaret: '''We can train dogs. '''Astronaut Woman: '''We can climb mountains. '''Old Lady: '''And we can chop logs. '''All: '''Just look around you, it's easy to see, there's nothing... we wo-men... can't beeeeee! Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Words to live by Category:Awesome